


kinktober but im starting in january bc i wasn't in this fandom in october (kinkuary????)

by extras (karlnaps)



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Aftercare, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Strip Tease, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, but its not october lol, okay wow thats a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlnaps/pseuds/extras
Summary: kinktober but im starting like 3 months late oopsthis is just for the dream team i hope yall enjoyi wont be using real names (well except for george lol) bc idk it makes me uncomfy ig? but yeah
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 443





	1. prompt list :)

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive never written smut before so i hope this is okay  
> this will only be dream team bc idk how other cc are about smut being written about them :)  
> and obvi if the dteam decides theyre uncomfy w this type of stuff ill take it down  
> lol anyways based on the list im pretty sure u can see i believe in dreamnap supremacy  
> (number of fics) dreamnotfound: 9 dreamnap: 12 dreamnotnap: 3 georgenap: 7  
> (chapter 1 is just the prompt list sorry)  
> hi i think my [google docs outline](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E-OwNi1I7y7sT-kltyYo5-dO1YTnmAFf2DXJ40eSc4M/edit?usp=sharing) for this is rlly funny sob
> 
> lol no this is not beta'd i literally didnt even read it over before posting so their might be mistakes im sorry ://

hi! heres my prompt list :]

day 1: lingerie (georgenap)

day 2: mirror (dreamnotfound)

day 3: breathplay (georgenap)

day 4: edging (dreamnotfound)

day 5: aftercare (dreamnotnap)

day 6: against a wall (dreamnap)

day 7: somnophilia (georgenap)

day 8: photography (dreamnap)

day 9: oral (dreamnap)

day 10: dom/sub (dreamnotfound)

day 11: foodplay (georgenap)

day 12: sexting/phone sex (dreamnotnap)

day 13: accidental stimulation (georgenap)

day 14: bathtub sex (dreamnap)

day 15: mutual masturbation (georgenap)

day 16: hickies (dreamnap)

day 17: public (dreamnap)

day 18: first time (dreamnap)

day 19: face fucking (dreamnotfound)

day 20: morning sex (dreamnap)

day 21: cock warming (dreamnap)

day 22: overstimulation (dreamnotfound)

day 23: shower sex (dreamnotfound)

day 24: threesome (georgenotnap)

day 25: striptease (georgenap)

day 26: coming untouched (dreamnotfound)

day 27: toys (dreamnap)

day 28: oral fixation (dreamnap)

day 29: blindfold (dreamnotfound)

day 30: wet dream (dreamnap)

day 31: cum eating (dreamnotfound)


	2. day 1: lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay this is my first time writing smut ever so uhhh lmk how it is? :]

It started because of a bet, a bet that he lost, to be specific. He’d lost a bet to Dream about some random Minecraft challenge, and because of it he had to wear a stupid maid dress. And he liked it. And that was the problem wasn’t it? How much he had liked it?

The hem of the dress brushing up against his upper thighs, the tight fabric of the body pressed up against his chest, the puffy sleeves on his biceps, the hairpiece sitting innocently upon his head, it all felt so foreign, so bizarre, but so, so, right at the same time.

He had looked himself up and down in the mirror, embarrassed by how much he had liked what he saw, how much he had actually liked the way he looked for once. He quickly posted proof on twitter, before stripping down, and getting back into his regular clothes, the image of himself in the dress still burnt into his mind. 

And that brings him to now, standing in the middle of the mall, weighing the pros and cons of actually buying a real skirt. He decides to just do it, before he can spiral too much into his own thoughts, and figures to himself that if he hates it he can just not wear it again. Easy.

It was not easy. First, he had no idea how women’s sizing on skirts worked, and second, he didn’t even know where to buy a skirt. He decided calling Eret would be the best plan, he seemed like he knew what he was doing, and he’d worn dresses before.

Three hours later he opened the door to his and George’s apartment, utterly exhausted. He stuffed everything he’d bought, the skirt, a crop top, underwear, and thigh highs into the back of his dresser, and dragged himself towards the shower. 

He mostly forgot about the incriminating items until about two weeks later. As he scrolled through tiktok he came across one of him and his friends edited to have smudged eyeliner around their eyes. It made him freeze. He liked it, he liked it the same way he had liked the maid dress. It made something flutter in his stomach. There was just something about the way it made his brown eyes look even bigger.

He made a decision. He grabbed his keys and wallet, before kissing George goodbye and heading, once again, to the mall. He stopped in Sephora, and one of the workers helped him to pick out a nice eyeliner pencil, and some mascara. Feeling jittery with excitement, he paid for it, and drove home. 

He put the makeup in his bathroom with the rest of his stuff, promising himself he’d try it soon. He then wandered downstairs to make dinner for George and himself. He heated up some leftover tomato sauce, while stirring some spaghetti in another pot, before serving it on two plates and walking towards George’s office. 

“Hey Georgie, dinners ready, do you think you’ll be done soon?” He asked.

George leaned back in his chair, pushing away from his desk slightly. “Mhm, just give me like three minutes,” he said, before adding “wait, baby come here, I haven’t seen you all day,” opening his arms.

Sapnap flushed and sat himself down in George’s lap, thighs straddling George’s, and ducked his head into the other’s chest. He had missed his Georgie. They stayed like that, chests flush together, Sapnap's legs bracketing George’s, with George reaching around Sapnap’s body to finish editing the video he was working on.

After a few minutes, George got to a stopping point, and they made their way back to the kitchen together, shoulders brushing. Spaghetti was a classic for when they had no food left in the fridge, which meant one of them needed to go shopping tomorrow. Sapnap hoped George would volunteer to go.

The next morning found Sapnap alone in bed, George’s side of the bed cold, meaning he’d been gone for a bit. He checked his phone, 12:47, and groaned, heaving himself out of bed. He spotted a text from George: _hey sap i just went grocery shopping, be back abt 1:30 :]_. He smiled at his boyfriend’s cuteness, before stumbling downstairs to get something to eat. 

After breakfast, or lunch, he supposed, he walked into the bathroom and something caught his eye, the eyeliner pencil. _Hm_ , he thought, _wouldn’t hurt to try it now_. He opened his phone, quickly navigating to youtube, searching for a smudged eyeliner tutorial.

He followed the tutorial, and when he was finished, stepped back from the mirror, admiring himself. He gasped, making eye contact with his reflection. He looked… _good_ . He looked pretty, and cute and sexy and _good_.

Now excited, he made his way back into his room to find the rest of his clothes. Pulling them out of the back of his dresser, he smiled and blushed pink. He stripped off his regular clothes and slid on the blue, lacy panties. They hugged his hips, helping to give him some shape, and they were soft, the thin strip of fabric of the thong settling over his hole. He then pulled the crop top over his head, it was white, mesh, and flowed around his chest and stomach, and contrast from the confining maid dress. Next, he stepped into the baby blue skirt. It fit snugly around his waist, the pleats in the soft fabric making it flare out around his thighs. He looked back down at the pile of clothes, now consisting only of the thigh highs. They were dark blue, matching the panties, and had a bit of lace at the top, accented with a little white bow in the front. He rolled them up his legs, careful not to catch them on anything.

He glanced up at the mirror in front of him, and his breath caught. He played with the hem of the skirt, loving how short it was, how it fell over his legs just right. He twirled, watching the fabric flare out from the momentum, before settling right below his ass as he stopped moving. The skirt only reached to mid thigh in the front, but the back was another story. It would not pass a school dress code, that was for sure. 

Suddenly, he heard the door handle twisting. His eyes snapped to the entrance of the room quickly, mind racing. _What if George didn’t like it, what if he thought Sapnap was gross, what if, what if, what if._ His thoughts were stopped by George’s face, confusion slipping into pure lust as he took in the sight in front of him.

“Now baby,” George drawled, his voice pitched low and scratchy, “what do we have here?”

Sapnap flushed a brighter red, if that was even possible. “U-um,” he stuttered, embarrassed.

“Aw, little Sappy Nappy can’t even talk, huh? Baby’s so subby already, so subby for me already?” George teased.

“No, no, m’not, promise,” Sapnap tried getting his thoughts back together. It wasn’t fair George could turn him on this much with only his voice. He rubbed his thighs together subtly, trying to relieve some of the pressure building between his legs.

Sapnap was still standing in the middle of the room, and George stalked towards him, eyes dark and pupils blown. “Aw, you look so pretty for me, Sap, so, so pretty,” George complimented, leading them towards the bed.

Sapnap whined at his words, tongue wetting his lips as George pushed him back onto the bed. Sapnap leaned back against the fabric of their comforter, his legs spread, skirt laying innocently across them, not doing much to hide his growing erection. George slid in between his open legs, arms bracketing Sapnap’s head, as he finally, finally, lowered his lips down to kiss him. But he stopped before their lips could touch, forcing Sapnap to crane his neck up to slot their lips together. George kept himself propped up on his knees, keeping space between their crotches, as Sapnap’s hips jerked up, searching for some kind of friction, and finding none. George moved his hand to cradle the back to Sapnap’s head bringing their lips together more forcefully as the younger moaned into his mouth at the rough touch.

George ground his thigh into Sapnaps aching erection, before pulling away completely, letting Sapnap’s head fall back into the pillows. 

“Please, p-please, Georgie, I need it so bad,” Sapnap whined, now achingly hard in his blue underwear, the soft fabric of his skirt tenting up.

“Please what? C’mon baby, what do you want?” George responded, smirking.

“Don’ make me say it, Gogy please,” Sapnap pleaded, words slurring together as he slipped further into subspace. 

“Why not?”

“S’embarrassing,” Sapnap muttered, cheeks a beautiful red.

George gave him a disappointed look before pointedly moved further away from him, removing all contact.

“N-no, no, no George, come back please, pl’se m’sorry, m’sorry swear,” Sapnap’s eyes welled up in tears.

“Aw, I’m sorry baby, but you gotta tell me what you want,” he responded.

“Want you to fuck me, please, need you, need your cock,” Sapnap sobbed, warm tear tracks making their way down his rosy, flushed cheeks.

“Good job, darling,” George complimented, before smashing their mouths together once again. The kiss was hot and messy, spit slicked lips moving together eagerly. 

George finally ground their hips together, and Sapnap let out a high whine in response. 

“You look so pretty in this skirt baby, so pretty, all for me,” George breathed into the other’s ear. 

“All yours, all yours, Georgie,” Sapnap responded, broken moans and gasps falling from his mouth as George continued to grind down into him.

The older slowly dragged his hand from Sapnap’s head, down, across his chest, stomach, and hipbones, before dipping under the skirt to grip at his ass. 

“Oh, what’s this baby? A thong? You’re such a little slut, huh? Desperate to get fucked in that thong, aren’t you?” he growled in Sapnap’s ear.

“Y-yes, yes, please fuck me Georgie, please, please, need it s’bad, need you,” Sapnap babbled.

George recaptured his lips once again, groaning into the younger’s mouth as he traced his fingers up and down Sapnap’s body. He finally pulled back, a string of spit connecting their lips together. He sat up further, before crawling further down on the bed, as Sapnap whined at the loss of contact. 

He spread Sapnap’s legs, then crawled fully in between them, before bending one knee, and kissing down his thigh. Sapnap squirmed and gasped, but George just pressed his hips further into the bed, stilling him.

George dipped his head beneath Sapnap’s skirt, giving him better access, and started sucking hickies into his beautiful thighs, completely avoiding his cock, leaking precum all over the pale blue fabric.

Sapnap couldn’t help but feel perpetually breathless, his chest heaving, and breathing stuttered whenever George would hit a particularly sensitive spot. Constant high pitched whines dropped from his mouth, mingling with the soft groans from George.

“G-george, Georgie, g-gonna cum, please let me, please, please George, n-need it s’bad, please,” Sapnap begged, and George could feel how tense his thigh muscles were under his mouth, twitching each time he moved.

“Sorry baby, not yet,” George said, sitting back up, cheeks flushed and slightly wet from Sapnap’s precum. “Turn around love,” George commanded, “Hands and knees, please.”

Sapnap easily complied, limbs shaking and struggling to hold himself up, but successfully got into the position asked of him. 

“Aw, such a good little slut, aren’t you?” George asked in a condescending voice, “Such a good little slut for me? All for me?”

“Yes, y-yes, yes, all for you, George, all yours p-pr’mise,” he responded.

George pushed Sapnap’s red, teary face down into the bed, where he rested it on his arms, to give George a better angle. He retrieved the lube from one of the drawers, pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers, then rubbing the digits together to warm it up. He flipped up the hem of the back of Sapnap’s skirt with his clean hand, massaging the pliant skin under his hand. He moved the thin fabric of the thong away from Sapnap’s hole, holding it off to the side, trapping his dick in the front of the thin fabric.

“So pretty darling,” he breathed out, “want me to fuck your pretty hole with your skirt and underwear on?” He asked, already knowing the other’s answer.

“Pl’se do Georgie, want it so bad, want you s’bad,” new tears ran down his face, smearing his makeup and soaking into the soft sheets beneath his face. 

George ran a finger around his hole, before pushing in slowly, hearing Sapnap’s breath hitch, then a high moan as he worked the finger in further. After he started pleading and begging for more, George slowly added a second, then third finger, scissoring them. He curls them, hitting the sensitive spot, and a high whine is punched out of Sapnap’s throat. 

George smirks, and continues to rub at that specific spot, watching the younger boy twist and writhe before him in pleasure. 

“N-no George, gonna cum, s-stop, wan’ you t’fuck me, please,” Sapnap begged, voice hoarse and slightly muffled against the bed.

George removed his fingers, and unzipped his pants, his aching dick popping out. He pulled himself out of his boxers, quickly spreading the lube over his length. Hearing Sapnap whine again at the lass of all contact, he pressed the blunt head to his fluttering hole.

He heard the other boy moan and shift his weight backwards, trying to fuck himself onto George’s cock. George gripped his hip stiffly, stopping any movement. He slowly sank into Sapnap’s tight hole, letting out a soft groan at the stimulation.

Sapnap, in contrast, let out high whines and muffled gasps, brown eyes tearing up with how good it felt. After feeling the younger adjust to his size, George began to fuck into him, hands tightly gripping Sapnaps hips as he did. 

“F-fuck, Georgie, feels s’good, thank you, than’you, than’you,” Sapnap cried out, overcome with pleasure.

“You like that baby? Like how good I’m fucking you now?” George responded easily, smirking. “You wanna cum, darling?”

“P-please, p’lse, let me cum, please, p’lse,” Sapnap begged. 

“Okay baby, come into your pretty underwear for me,” he said, palming the younger’s cock through the blue panties.

Sapnap moaned loudly and released, soaking the fabric of the underwear. George moaned lowly as his hole clenched around George’s dick as he fucked into him. “Want me to pull out or keep going baby?” George checked in, not wanting to hurt the younger boy.

“Keep going pl’se,” he sobbed out, and George thrusted into him harder and faster, chasing his own orgasm. He didn’t have to go for long, as riling Sapnap up had him teetering on the edge, but hearing the noises that he kept pulling out of the boy, he came deep into his ass.

George pulled out and flopped to the side, breathing hard. Sapnap whined at the loss, legs still shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm, tears leaking out of his big, beautiful, brown eyes.

George’s cum started to leak out of his hole, the milky white substance pooling at the hems of the stockings, soaking into the upper lace part. The front of the pale blue fabric of Sapnap’s skirt was stained dark where he’d cum onto it, his underwear was dirtied and stretched, and his eye makeup was completely smudged from his tears, black mascara running down his cheeks, eyeliner smeared all over his eyes and cheekbones. And George thought he looked perfect. 

“Come on baby, let’s get you all cleaned up,” George said, leading the younger boy to the bathroom with him once he was stable enough.


	3. day 2: mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college au!! theres not rlly much substance to this au but just know they're in college & are at a frat party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [a/n] hi guys sorry this took so long i got rlly stuck in the middle bc i couldn’t figure out how to make them fucking go into the bathroom in the first place gsjkhskjdhfksdjh okay anyways here it is i hope yall like it :))) 
> 
> i would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes bc i didn't proofread mb :( but uhhhh yeah
> 
> maybe drop a comment or kudos if u enjoyed? ALSO i wanted to say THANKY OU SO MUCH for 5k hits thats amazing and honestly completely surprising that that many people have read this fic im gjkfhsdkfhdskjfh ily all sm <3

George hated parties. Sapnap had dragged him to this one under promises that “he’d have fun,” and to “not worry,” but here he was, standing in the corner while Sapnap, ever the social butterfly, made conversation after conversation with like  _ everyone _ at the party.

He wandered off to get a drink, nodding his head to Sapnap so he’d know George wasn’t just wandering off. He made his way into the kitchen, pouring himself a drink and glancing around at everyone else in the vicinity. No one seemed particularly interesting, so he made his way over to the couches over by where Sapnap was standing, sitting down on the closest one. 

He saw Sapnap coming towards him in the corner of his eye, walking with three other guys. “Oh great,” George thought, “social interaction.” With a sigh, he resigned himself to a stilted and awkward conversation.

Sapnap falls backwards onto the couch George is on, leaning his head onto George’s shoulder. “Georgie! Oh, how I’ve missed you,” he pouted. 

“Oh come off it, idiot,” George responded fondly, a smile peaking its way through his faux-annoyed expression. 

Sapnap suddenly sat straight up, saying “Oh my god I forgot, Georgie, this is Dream, Quackity, and Karl,” gesturing to the three people sitting on the couch next to them.

George finally looked up at them, his gaze catching on Dream. Because,  _ holy shit _ , Dream was the most attractive guy he’d ever seen in his entire life. 

“O-oh, hi, I’m George, as Sapnap said, nice to meet you,” He stuttered out, blushing in embarrassment. 

Karl and Quackity greeted him loudly, while Dream just gave him a small smile, making his cheeks flame further. He cursed his pale skin in his head for making him blush so easily. 

As he zoned back in he noticed the others were caught up in some kind of conversation, about what, he wasn’t so sure. He glanced subtly over at Dream again, this time the other caught his eye and smirked, causing George’s newly fading blush to come back in full force.

After a while of wild shouting and conversation, mostly from Sapnap and Quackity, Karl announced he was getting up to get a drink. Quakcity and Sapnap agreed to go with him, while Dream declined, saying he wasn’t thirsty, and George, of course, was still nursing his drink from before. 

“So George,” Dream began, “tell me about yourself.”

“Oh, um, well I’m from the UK, London, more specifically, I came to the US for college, and that’s where I met Sapnap, I guess. I’m a computer science major, ummm, that’s about it,” George said.

“Noooo,” Dream said, drawing out the syllable, “that’s so boring, I don’t care about school. What do you like doing, what makes you, you?”

“I mean, I play a lot of Minecraft and I love cats, if that’s the sort of thing you mean?” He questioned.

“Yes, yes,” Dream said excitedly, “more of that. I love Minecraft too!”

“Oh, we should play together sometime!” He responded quickly, flushed as he realized what he said. “Or, um, I mean, we don’t ha-”

Dream grabs his flailing hands, quieting him, “Of course I’d want to play with you!” 

“Oh, great then! I’m excited,” George said, then looked down into his lap, noticing Dream is still holding his hands. He sees Dream follow his eyeline, and watches a blush color his face for a change as he notices.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to hold your hands captive there,” he said, chuckling awkwardly. 

“Oh, I don’t mind at all,” George said, tipsy words running from his mouth without his brain’s consent, “though I would rather you hold my wrists in a different situation,” He finished, smirking slightly.

He watched in awe as Dream’s blush got heavier, revelling in the thought that he, George, did that. “Fuck,” Dream breathed out quietly, shifting in his seat.

“You okay there, Dream,” George asked, suddenly bold.

“No,” Dream fake pouted, “you know what you’re doing to me.”

“What am I doing, Dreamie?” George questioned innocently, looking up at Dream with big eyes.

“Don’t fucking make me say it, George,”

“Awww, am I getting Dream all worked up with just my voice?” George said, a teasing edge flowing over his words.

Dream swore again before cradling George’s face in his hands. “You want to do this, Georgie?” he asked, his green eyes staring deep into George’s brown.

“Completely,” George said, and before he could even finish the word, Dream smashed their lips together. It was fast and messy, but completely perfect. At that exact moment, their friends decided to come back.

They jumped apart, flushed and embarrassed at Sapnap’s loud laugh. George’s hair was stuck up in weird places from Dream’s long fingers winding their way into it, and their lips kiss-bitten, red, and swollen. 

“Shut up,” George muttered, and Sapnap only roared louder. 

“I fucking knew it,” He said between wheezes, “I knew you guys would be perfect for each other.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dream said, “well if you’ll excuse us please,” Dream said, taking George’s hand and dragging him away. And honestly, in that moment George would’ve followed him anywhere.

They walked up the stairs to the bedroom, and as they reached the top Dream said, “are you completely sure about this? I don’t want to pressure you into sex or anything…”

“God Dream,” George said, voice rough and low from the arousal pooling in his stomach, “you don’t even know how bad I want this, how bad I want you.”

“Fuck, George, you can’t say stuff like that,” Dream complained.

“And why not?” George challenged.

Dream brought George’s hand to cup his aching erection through his jeans. “That’s why, baby,” he said with a chuckle, “I’m hard in the middle of a party.”

“I did that?” George asked, incredulously.

Dream nodded an affirmation, before pulling him into a random room. George walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed, as Dream closed the door behind him and walked over to George. Sitting down, George could see just how big Dream was. How much he towered over George, something that made him blush, hard.

And then they were kissing again. It was softer than last time, but deeper too, more meaningful. George brought his hands down from Dream’s shoulders, running them across his chest, feeling the solid muscle beneath his fingers. Dream’s hands were laced in his hair again, and every once in a while they’d give a sharp tug, pulling small noises and gasps from George’s mouth, which were in turn swallowed by Dream’s.

George moaned once more into Dream’s mouth, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, licking into George’s mouth. George’s hands found their way underneath Dream’s shirt, fingers tracing the large expanse of skin below them. Dream pushed George back on the bed so he was laying down on the bed, then crawled on top of him, legs bracketing George’s smaller frame. 

Dream ground his hips down, pressing them together, drawing stuttered moans from George’s mouth and a deep groan from his own. Dream finally disconnected their lips, ducking his head to mouth at George’s jaw and neck, sucking pink marks into the most sensitive spots. Each press of his lips or swipe of his tongue had George arching into the pressure, high whines leaving his pink, swollen lips.

Dream sat back up, pulling away from George’s neck to breathe. He pulled his shirt over his head in one swift movement, hearing George’s breath catch as his eyes roamed all over Dream’s body. George did the same, albeit with a little less enthusiasm than Dream. But Dream wasn’t one to let George be insecure, immediately diving back down to reattach his mouth to George’s neck, his chest. his collarbones, anywhere he could. He mouthed further down the smaller’s chest, running his tongue over George’s pink nipples, taking each nub into his mouth and rolling his tongue across it. George arched into the pressure, trying to get as close to Dream as possible, to get as much contact as possible.

Suddenly the door banged open, startling the two out of their trance. They looked up quickly, seeing another couple, now pressed up against the door, heavily making out, seemingly not noticing him and Dream on the bed. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dream breathed, “that’s my fucking ex.”

“W-what?” George asked, still confused as to what was going on. He glanced up, seeing the couple blindly stumbling toward the bed. “Fuck Dream, we gotta move, they’re gonna see us.”

With the other couple still blocking the entry way, Dream dragged both of them into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. 

“Dreammmmm,” George complained, “why why couldn’t you have remembered to lock the door?” 

“I’m sorry, baby, I forgot. Just wanted you too bad,” he pouted. 

“Oh fuck, our clothes are out there,” George said quietly.

“Oh, no, what a tragedy,” Dream said sarcastically, pulling George’s body flush against him by his hips, long fingers rubbing circles into the soft flesh.

“D-dream, we can’t,” George said, nervously, “they’re literally right outside the door.”

“They won’t even know, they’re completely drunk off their asses, baby,” he responded easily.

“If you’re sure,” George says, before pulling Dream’s head down to meet his own, lips moving softly in tandem. Dream, deepening the kiss, walked backwards pressing George up against the hard wood of the door. Dream was so much taller than him, shoulders wide and completely covering his own. George loved the way Dream towered over him, large hands wrapped almost completely around his small waist.

George never knew just kissing someone could be so addicting. He wasn’t a virgin for sure, but kissing someone had never felt like this. He thought he could kiss Dream for the rest of his life and be perfectly content. When they finally parted to breathe, George could see the redness of Dream’s lips, and the dark, aroused look pooling in his green eyes.

George suddenly took control, flipping them around so Dream’s back was against the door. He then dropped to his knees, eyes wide as he looked up at the blond through his eyelashes. “Please, can I blow you? Want your cock in my mouth so bad, please,” George begged, hands resting on the zipper of Dream’s pants.

A low groan escaped Dreams mouth as he gave George permission. Thin, nimble fingers worked Dream’s zipper down, pulling his hard, leaking cock from his boxers. George licked a stripe down his hand, never breaking eye contact, and stroked it a couple times, before licking around the head, over the slit. He sees Dream’s eyes flutter closed in pleasure, and puts the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, reveling in the taste.

He bobbed his head, taking more and more of the length into his mouth, until he could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat. He gagged slightly, trying to get used to the sensation as tears sprang to his eyes. Dream moaned and swore, one hand tangled in George’s dark hair, the other in his own hair.

Coughing slightly and pulling of, George looked up, tear drops sitting on his dark eyelashes, said “you can fuck my face, it’s fine. I know you want to,” smirking slightly.

“Fuck, George, you’re gonna be the death of me, I swear,” Dream said.

George took him back into his mouth, now moving at a faster pace, as he placed one of his hands on top of Dream’s, the one resting on George’s head, and began to push his own face down, gagging himself on Dream’s dick. Dream moaned in pleasure, continuing to press on the other’s head. George brought both his hands up to rest on Dream’s thighs, bracing himself slightly.

He could feel the clench of the muscle beneath his fingertips as Dream’s hips started moving, fucking himself into George’s willing and pliant mouth. Tears streamed down his warm cheeks in wet lines, and Dream moaned at the sight, seeing eyes brimming with unshed tears through wet eyelashes.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, George, I’m gonna cum,” Dream stuttered out as his rhythm became more erratic, until he finally yanked on his hair, pulling him off with a lewd pop.

George pouted at the loss, then tried to speak, but winced when nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again, his voice hoarse and cracked from the abuse done to his throat, “Why’d you stop?”

“Wanna fuck you, baby,” Dream said, then pushed George towards the counter. he leaned over, resting his elbows on the counter, as Dream’s body pressed up against his back.

“Yes, yes, please, please fuck me Dream, need you so bad,” he babbled, pressing his ass back into Dream’s still hard dick, wet with spit and precum.

Dream reached around George, unzipping his pants, and pulling both his pants and underwear down in one motion, where they rested at his knees.

He then brought one of his hands up, presenting his fingers in front of his face, the other coming to rest on George’s lower back. “Suck,” he ordered, and George willfully took the digits into his mouth, thoroughly coating them with a thick layer of spit, tongue gliding over every patch of skin he could reach.

“Good job, baby, you’re doing so well for me. So pliant under my touch, huh?” Dream praised, rubbing circles into George's hipbone with his dry hand.

“Mhm, so good for you, Dreamie,” George murmured. Dream’s spir slicked fingers rubbed against George’s fluttering hole, as he pressed back harder into the pressure.

“That’s it, baby, so good for me,” Dream said as he pushed his middle finger in, just until the first knuckle. He saw George gasp, and his chest heave in the mirror in front of them, and an idea came to his mind. 

“George, baby, wanna watch me fuck you in the mirror? Want to watch me pound into your asshole?” Dream leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “You do, don’t you? You little slut, you want to watch me fuck you so bad, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes, yes, please, please, want to watch you fuck me on your big cock in the mirror, please, please,” George cried out. Dream continued to press his slick fingers into George, adding another when he was loose enough. He scissored his two fingers apart, watching George’s red face in the mirror, his moans coming out in stuttering breaths as he leaned over his elbows braced on the counter top.

George pressed backwards, wanting to get more of the feeling, wanting Dream’s big fingers to hit his prostate. “Come on, Dream. fuck me for real, I can take it, please,” George begged, wiggling his ass a little.

“Okay baby, okay,” Dream said, rubbing the blunt head of his cock between George’s cheeks. It was still mostly wet from George’s mouth, the spit drying a little bit during the time it took him to prep George.

George watched himself in the mirror, he could see himself pressing back against his cock, feeling the tip slip in. He gasped, watching his face get red, and his swollen lips drop open around a moan. Dream pushed in further, and George dropped his face into his arms on the counter, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Suddenly he felt Dream’s hand in his hair, yanking it up, so he was looking into the mirror again. He met Dream’s gaze in the reflection, seeing hard green eyes staring back into his. “Look at yourself while I fuck you, baby, I know you want to.”

George moaned at his words, feeling the press of Dream’s hips behind him. Dream held harshly onto his hair, his other hand at his waist as he moved his hips, finally. It was all George could do to watch as Dream hammered into him, as the blond’s hips met the back of his ass, the sound of the harsh slaps whenever Dream pushed all the way in.

George could feel himself getting close, the sight of Dream pounding into him, too much. “Dream, Dream, gonna cum, please let me cum,” he stuttered, ass grinding back against Dream’s hips.

“Okay, baby,” he said as he withdrew the hand from George’s hair, instead wrapping it around George’s leaking dick, rubbing up and down it with long strokes. “Come on, Georgie, come for me,” Dream said, and George let himself come, thick white substance spurting all over his chest, and Dream’s hand.

Dream began to pull out, when George’s hand on his arm stopped him. “No, keep going,” he said, “You won’t hurt me, promise. Want you to come in me, please,” George said, body soft and pliant from his post-orgasmic state.

Dream nodded, George meeting his eyes in the mirror once more, and started to fuck into the smaller man once again, starting slow, then gaining speed as he got closer to his orgasm. George breathed erratically under him, his soft cock giving a valiant twitch as he stared at Dream pounding into him, his muscles shifting in the mirror.

Dream’s thrusts became stuttered, and he gave a soft “fuck,” before releasing into George, hips coming to a stop, as he watched the other in the mirror. Dream pulled out with a “pop,” then started to help clean himself and George, giggling and soft in his current state. George smiled softly at Dream, and kissed him slowly and deeply, before slowly pulling apart.

“God, I hope they’re done out there,” George laughed, while Dream nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @quackitieshq im funny sometimes i promise :]

**Author's Note:**

> maybe leave some kudos or a comment if u enjoyed? it would literally make my entire day :]


End file.
